The invention relates to a positive coupling structure between two elements, wherein the first element has a T-shaped projection with at least a first neck portion and a head portion, which is wide in comparison with the neck portion. The second element has a cut-out corresponding in shape to the projection of the first element.
Such coupling structures are known for example for use with relatively long gaskets as they are used for example in very large internal combustion engines. Very long gaskets are generally formed by providing various gasket sections, which are combined by coupling structures to a full area gasket structure.
Although the known couplings have very good properties with regard to pulling forces on the various components in the longitudinal direction of the gasket, they have the disadvantage that the edge areas defining the recesses have a relatively small material width. As a result, the edge areas can bend apart whereby the outer dimensions of the gasket change and the gasket protrudes from the respective machine elements in an undesirable manner. Under adverse conditions, the edge areas can bend apart to such a degree that the projection slides out of the recess in which it is received. This happens especially with relatively thin gaskets.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a positive coupling arrangement in such a way that edge areas do not bend apart when the elements to be joined are subjected to pulling.